fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Izuka Tifft
Izuka Tifft is a vampire part of the Tifft Family who added to the Tifft family a little before her "sister" Rubelline Tifft was inducted. She is a for-hire ninja who is always seemingly unemployed. Description Izuka has pinkish red hair tired up in a ponytail. She wears a black bikini with a red Sode on her left shoulder, with a thin tube-like armor brace around her arm. She wears black bandages around both hands. She wears a yellow scarf around her neck and has a belt with red kusazuri hanging to her sides. She wears a double sheath behind her waist for two katanas. She wears white stockings and has armored boots. Personality Izuka is often overconfident in her abilities and despite being two years younger than her fellow sister Rubelline Tifft, acts like her older sister. An undetterable idealist, often to the point of ignorance, she demands recognition and is over-ambitious, often planning out years ahead of time for much of her battles. As such, she sometimes comes off as hyper-prepared for anything coming her way, but her plans can be ruined if the opponent does something she didn't account for and can be seriously caught off guard. She lives in relative opulence, her mansion having three pools. Like Rubelline Tifft, she likes to throw parties in her mansion. She likes to flirt with everyone, but gets anxious if it starts to become serious and distance herself from those she feels like she's too close to. Backstory Izuka comes from Japan, although not to Japanese parents. Her parents later moved five years from the country and moved across all of America as hired ninjas for various organizations. Izuka never received any proper schooling but was taught by her parents until she was 12, when they were suddenly killed. She never knew the killer, but was sent to orphanages until she came across the Tifft family, who adopted her and made her into a vampire. Since then, Izuka has been trying to use her vampire powers and what she remembers from her parents to create a fighting style and earn respect. Powers and Abilities Izuka is a vampire and can utilize "suckers" from her palms to suck out blood or use her fangs to suck blood. She can also utilize Red Energy, a hot plasma-like substance that burns like the dickens, however doesn't burn skin or objects, just the sensation of being burnt. Unlike Bang Crimson or FDX-Athens, her usage of Red Energy is used rather randomly, from creating armor to powering up her twin katanas. As such, she's not entirely specialized in any particular area. She can use katanas fairly well, but is not particularly talented. Izuka is talented in certain areas of fighting, but overall is mostly a mediocre fighter who still has a lot to learn. Appearances TBA Relationships Rubelline Tifft Despite Rubelline being two years older than Izuka, Izuka still treats her like the younger sister. Both like to party and often attend each other's parties if they can. Bang Crimson Bang Crimson and Izuka briefly dated, however it ended in a mere two months after it was clear to both that it wasn't going anywhere. The two still flirt once in a while, but it's possible that this relationship is why Izuka is afraid of getting too close to anyone she flirts with. Trophy Information TBA Gallery IzukaTifft.png|Izuka Tifft as illustrated by . Fanty req 7.png|Izuka by IzukaTifftCoffinYear.png|Izuka Tifft in The Coffin Year Trivia *Izuka appears to be her birth name, but her original last name is unknown. Category:Ninjas Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Vampires Category:Red Energy Users Category:Tifft Family